¿SOLO UN SUEÑO?
by Fandehoradeaventuraydragonball
Summary: Finn, sólo pudo ver como todo Ooo se desvanecía frente a el, de un momento en la mágica tierra de Ooo, y otro en una ciudad que creía destruida, gente que creía extinta y la gente que más quiere estará con el ahí. (Fic Flaminn)
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer fic.. espero que les guste

El ambiente estaba frío, se sentía como en el reino helado, finn sentía como un poco de airé le pegaba en la cara, no podía ver ya que traía una venda, se la quita y pudo ver algo que lo sorprendió, vio un cuarto blanco con 1 puerta y 1 ventana, como en el hospital del dulce reino, pero eso no fue lo que lo sorprendió, lo que lo sorprendió fue que vio una humana, tenía cabello Rubio como el oro, ojos azul cielo como los suyos, eso lo dejo atónito...

¿?: ¡FINN! Qué bueno que ya estés bien hijo- decía mientras lo abrazaba  
¿Hijo? Dijo hijo, pero ¿por qué? Ella no era su madre, su madre era margaret, la perrita dorada mamá de Jake y ella  
Finn: separándolos- a ver a ver, tu no eres mi madre, ¿dónde esta Jake? ¿Dónde esta...? Pensándolo bien ¿dónde están todos?- dijo angustiado  
¿?: ya ya, finn... Yo soy tu madre, margaret  
Finn no se la creía, su madre margaret, se supone que margaret era una perrita dorada  
Finn: no... Mi madre es una perrita dorada  
Mamá de finn: ¿una perrita? Debe ser por que te gustan mucho los perros  
Finn: no... No puede ser  
MF: ya hijo, deberías estar alegre al sobrevivir a ese coma 1 año  
Finn: ¿coma? ¿Pero cómo?  
A finn no le importaba su vida como héroe, lo que le importaba eran todos sus amigos, Jake, marcelin, la dulce princesa, BMO y todos ellos, pero lo que más le importaba era a la princesa flama, su novia...  
MF: no es momento de explicarte finn... Pero te diré algo... Saliste en coma como todo un héroe  
Finn: ¿héroe? Eso explicaría por que soñé que era un héroe  
MF: ¿un héroe? A ver cuéntame de tu sueño  
Así finn le contó lo de su vida en OOO, sobre su vida como aventurero, sobre Jake, marcelin, la dulce princesa, sobre BMO, sobre la princesa flama, con ella lo dijo en tono melancólico, le contó sobre todos, sobre fionna, aquí existe esa mujer le emitía un calor que sólo se lo emitía su madre margaret en OOO  
MF: wow, que imaginación finn, parece que esa princesa flama te importaba mucho ¿no?  
Finn: si... Ella era mi novia- empieza a llorar- pero aquí no existe  
MF: pues... No del todo... Aquí hay unas amigas que se parecen a lo que cuentas  
Finn: ¿¡QUÉ!?, ¿pero cómo?  
M.F: ya ya finn, es demasiada información por hoy... Mañana tu hermana fionna te vendrá a ver  
Finn: ¿fionna es real? ¿Y es mi hermana? Genial  
MF: finn... Mejor duerme, mañana vendrán a verte fionna y tus amigas  
Finn: bostezo- si ya tengo mucho sueño  
Después de eso finn se durmió, se movía mucho, pero no tanto, la mamá de finn fue por un doctor para decirle que despertó  
Doctor: ¡VAYA! Después de 1 año por fin despierta  
MF: doctor, ¿qué me puede decir de finn?  
D: sólo le puedo decir que a aceptado la realidad de manera muy positiva, dígame, ¿acaso algo lo a tranquilizado? No algo como la familia o cosas así, algo por lo que estuviera muy afligido y luego se a enterado de que era real  
MF: bueno pues soñó con una tal princesa flama, se parece mucho a su novia estela aquí  
D: eso es, no hay ninguna duda, bueno mañana no se puede enterar de que tiene novia, tendría que ser pasado mañana ya que pueda asimilar la información  
MF: esta bien doctor, ¿y cuándo me lo puedo llevar?  
D: puede llevárselo mañana, ya que sus amigas se vallan, se puede ir con su hermana y usted  
MF: gracias doctor  
Con finn  
Finn soñaba que tenía 6 años y iba con su madre y con fionna iban pasando por una tienda de gorras cuando...  
Finn: mamá, mira esa gorra, ¿me la compras?  
Decía finn mientras miraba una gorra blanca, con orejas de oso y no era una gorra cualquiera, se ajustaba a la cabeza y tenía 2 lazos pequeños que servían para amarrarse  
MF: esta bien hijo, pero sólo por que te as portado muy bien, voy a comprarla espérame aquí con fionna  
Finn: si mamá  
La mamá de finn entra a comprar la gorra  
Fionna: finn... ¿En serio te gusta esa gorra? Esta algo fea  
Finn: fionna cierra tu sucia boca- le da una cachetada tan suave que ni siquiera fue cachetada, apenas rozo su cachete  
Fionna: ¿sucia?- se limpia la lengua con la mano  
Después de 5 minutos salió la mamá de finn  
MF: aquí esta finn, espero que la uses siempre  
Finn: no dudes de eso mamá  
Fionna: después de todo yo me aseguraré de que la use siempre si no... Te rompo tu espada de sangre de demonio  
Finn: ¡NO! Esa madera fue difícil de conseguir  
MF: ya ya, no peleen  
Fin del sueño  
Finn: wow, entonces en verdad existe mi gorra? Genial

Fin del capitulo


	2. Chapter 2, (ya no lo pondre en nombres)

Que bien por fin el 2 capitulo, aquí el capitulo  
PD: cambiare la forma de escribirlo bueno ahora el capitulo

Proteínas : 1 taza de fresas, 2 rebanadas de pan integral y 2 nueces

Comida 2: 8 claras de huevo, 2 tortillas, 1 toronja y ensalada tanta como quiera

Comida 3: pollo o res a la plancha, 1 manzana, 1 tortilla y 1 taza de arroz

No usar aceites no sal 3 litros de agua al día y no consumir salsas y dormir 8 horas diarias

A no esa es mi lista de que hacer cuando sea grande y valla al gimnasio jeje perdón

Aquí el verdadero capitulo

MF: Finn, ya es hora de desayunar

Finn: medio dormido-no hoy es mi día libre Jake

MF:sigue dormido, mmmmm... Ya se, finn hay burritos de todo

Finn:'¿qué donde están mis burritos?

MF:jaja, que gracioso hijo, no hay burritos, te traje huevos con tocino y jugo de naranja

Finn: que rico

Empezaron a desayunar

MF: finn

Finn: ¿qué pasa?

MF: bueno quería avisarte que las chicas van a venir, ya sabes, marcelin, bonibell, estela y fionna

Finn: que bueno- dijo muy emocionado

Ese día pero más temprano

La mamá de finn marcó un número en su teléfono

MF: bueno, ¿marcelin?  
M: si, ¿que pasa margaret?- dijo una voz igualita a la de marcelin

MF: sólo quería decirte que finn despertó y ¿qué si podías venir a verlo?

M: ¿¡QUÉ FINN DESPERTÓ!? Claro qué iré a verlo, adiós margaret

MF: adiós marcelin

Luego marcó el de bonibell

MF: bueno bonibell  
B: hola margaret, ¿a que se debe que me marques?- dijo un voz igualita a la de la dulce princesa

MF:es que pasó algo muy bueno...  
B: ¿y qué paso?

MF: despertó finn

B: ¿DESPERTÓ FINN? Iré a verlo inmediatamente

MF: nos vemos acá

Luego marco al de estela

MF: ¿estela?  
Estela: si- se suena la nariz-¿qué pasa margaret?- esa voz era igual a la de la princesa flama, sólo que se notaba que había llorado varias veces

MF: por como hablas se nota que as estado muy triste

Estela: si todavía sigo algo triste por lo de finn

MF: entonces esta noticia te va a alegrar  
Estela: ¿qué noticia?

MF: finn despertó- dijo feliz  
Estela: ¿QUÉ?- dijo muy feliz-finn despertó?, mi novio despertó?

MF: si, ven inmediatamente, hay algo que necesito decirte

Luego a Fionna

MF: fi, necesito que vengas rápidamente al hospital

Fi: ¿qué pasa mamá?

MF: sólo ven que se me acaba el crédito (XD) pero trae a Jake  
Fi: ok ma

Volviendo a la realidad

Finn se encontraba que no caía de la emoción, más por que quería ver a sus amigas y a su hermana

Finn: ¿entonces... A qué hora vienen?

(Tocan la puerta)

M: yo creo que ahora- va a abrir la puerta- hola chicas

Chicas: hola

Jake: da un ladrido pequeño que no escucho finn

MF: hay algo de lo que les quiero hablar, hablemos aquí afuera- sale

Finn: mmm... Ya me quede sólo, mejor término mi huevo, no pasan ni 10 segundos cuando se lo acabo- ya se acabó... Pero valla, en verdad esto es real, pensé que era un sueño como los que tuve con el búho cósmico cuando pelee con el Lich...

Con las chicas

Fi: ¿que es de lo que nos querías hablar mamá?

Estela: si, ¿de que quería hablarnos?

MF: es que... Con el coma finn perdió la memoria, y ahora las recuerda pero de manera diferente

Todas se quedaron atónitas, pero a la que más le afecto fue a estela, su novio, 1 año sin verlo y perdió la memoria

Estela: no... No- empieza a llorar- ¿por qué?

Fi: ya ya estela- le da palmadas en la espalda- se lo que sientes, bueno no del todo pero lo comprendo

MF: no te angusties estela, el doctor dijo que mañana podrías decirle que eres su novia ya que pueda asimilar la información

Estela: parando de llorar- ¿en serio?

MF: si yo nunca mentiría a la novia de mi hijo

Estela: sonrojada- gracias margaret, entonces... ¿Cuándo va finn a su casa?

M: si, ¿cuándo regresa?

B: si

MF: hoy, pueden ir a verlo mañana

Estela: muy pero muy feliz- ¿entonces mañana puedo decirle lo de nosotros?  
MF: si, pero vamos, entren

Entran todos y encuentran a finn viendo por la ventana los cientos de edificios, mirando al infinito como si los edificios no estuvieran

M: eh... ¿Qué le pasa a finn?  
B: ¿si qué le pasa?

MF: esta recordando, cuando se pone de esa forma esta recordando, pero... ¿Qué?

Flash- Back de finn  
Iba un finn de unos 4 años con su mamá iban paseando y de repente vieron a un perro color dorado con unos ojos algo grandes, estaba tirado en la calle muy sucio y moribundo con varias moscas flotando sobre el

Finn: mira mamá, ese perrito está muy mal, ¿por qué no lo llevamos a casa?

MF: pero finn, míralo está muy sucio además ya tenemos mucho con tus clases particulares, recuerda el presidente quitó las escuelas y ahora pagamos clases de casa, además, ¿qué dirían fi y tu padre?

Finn: pero mamá, míralo necesita ayuda

MF: eres muy necio

Finn: no mamá, insistente y nunca me rendiré en algo- dijo con una sonrisa

MF: eso me agrada de ti, vamos por el

Van por el perrito y finn lo toma entre sus manos

Finn: hay perrito, ¿quien te abra dejado aquí?

MF: pero tu te aras cargó de el finn, será tu mascota

Finn: no mamá, será parte de la familia, lo considerare mi hermano, mi hermano... Jake

MF : ¿tu hermano? Qué cosas dises hijo, pero esta bien, me gusta el nombre

Jake: ladrido débil y sollozo

Finn: ya hermano, vamos a casa

MF: sí hijito Jake

Finn: ¿hijito?

MF: bueno si es tu hermano sería mi hijo

Luego de eso fueron a su casa y cuidaron de Jake hasta que se recuperó, Jake también consideró a finn su hermano de alguna u otra forma

Fin del flash-Back

Finn: entonces existe Jake, pero como un perrito normal... ¿Dónde estará?

Todas: aquí

Finn voltea sólo para ser tableado por un perrito dorado, igualito a Jake sólo que con patas más cortas

Finn: ¡JAKE!, que bueno que existas hermano

Jake sólo lamía la cara de su "hermano" estaba muy feliz de que su hermano si estuviera vivo- ladrido

Finn: ¿Jake?- empieza a sollozar

Fi: ¿que pasa bro?

Finn: es que... Aquí Jake es sólo un perrito normal

Fi: ya bro, no es tan malo

Finn: bueno tienes razón- deja de sollozar

Fi: ya ya, basta de lamidas hermano- fi también considera a Jake su hermano

Jake se retira de finn

MF: muy bien finn, ella es tu hermana fionna, decía mirando a la hermosa chica de cabello Rubio, con ojos azules y un gorro con orejas de conejo

Finn y fionna se abrazan, estaban muy felices de ver a sus hermanos, luego se separaran

Finn: y decías que mi gorro era ridículo- dijo casi riéndose

Fi: cállate- dijo mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza- conque ya recordaste eso, he?  
Finn: si ya hay hay- se soba donde lo golpearon

MF: ella es marcelin, es tu amiga desde que isiste tu casa del árbol sin saber que el árbol fuera de ella- dijo para luego mostrar a una chica de unos 19años, era igual a marcelin, sólo que sin los colmillos y sin orejas de demonio, pero tenía piel pálida, un largo cabello negro y unos dientes caninos muy afiliados ( se me ocurrió lo de los caninos)

Finn: pensando- es igual a marcelin, claro que no es vampiro

MF: ella es bonibell, su mamá trabaja con migo y después de un tiempo los presentamos- dijo señalando a una chica de la edad de marcelin, tenía la mitad del cabello castaño y la otra mitad rosa, tenía la piel algo rosa

Finn: pensando- es igual a la dulce princesa, solo que no es de chicle

MF: y por último ella es Estela, es tu mejor amiga- dijo señalando a una chica de unos 16 años como finn, era pelirroja y su pelo tenía un ligero toque rojo, sus ojos eran rojos, era muy hermosa y su piel daba un ligero tono naranja

Estela: pensando- no puedo aguantar a mañana

Finn: pensando- es muy hermosa, igual que la princesa flama, pero sería muy atrevido preguntarle si soy su novio, pero es muy hermosa

Pero finn y estela sólo se miraban a los ojos, como si no hubiera otra cosa en el mundo.

Fi: ya ya- dijo arruinando el momento

Finn y estela: sonrojados y rascándose la nuca- jeje sí perdón

Fin del capitulo


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 por fin

MF: finn tengo que ir por algo no me tardo

Finn: si mamá- la mamá de finn sale

B: olle finn, tu mamá nos dijo que en tu sueño nos recordabas de manera diferente

M: si finn, cuéntanos como éramos

Estela: sí cuéntanos

Finn: esta bien- será mejor que no les diga que la princesa flama era mi novia o que la dulce princesa fue mi primer enamoramiento eso sería raro

Entonces finn les contó sobre como eran todos en OOO, sobre como era marcelin, sobre como era la dulce princesa, y sobre como era la princesa flama

B: wow finn, que imaginación, yo ¿una princesa de dulce? Qué extraño pero si soy mi inteligente

M: cierto, pues según yo a mi si me queda ser la reina de los vampiros, y sí convertí el hacha de la familia en un bajó, claro, después de hacer que ya no este afilada

Estela: pues, a mi si me queda eso de una princesa de fuego, y como dices cuando nos conocimos dijiste que no era malvada, era apasionada- dijo con un rubor

Finn: oigan, ¿a qué hora de fue fi?

Estela: se fue con Jake y tu mamá, creo que iban a arreglar los papeles para que se puedan ir a su Casa

Finn: casa- dijo seriamente, luego se quedo viendo al infinito, pero mirando a estela

B: creo que esta recordando- chasquea los dedos enfrente de finn- si esta recordando

M: di lo obvio cara de chicle

B: marcelin- dijo molesta

M: ¿qué? Finn me dio un nuevo apodo para ti

Estela: jiji, cara de chicle, bonibell, debes admitir que es bueno

M: si admitelo cara de chicle

B: esta bien, es bueno, listo ya lo dije

Estela: ¿qué estará recordando finn?

B: bueno pues dijo casa y empezó a recordar

M: debe estar recordando su casa

Estela: no puedo esperar a que sea mañana

B: huy picarona- dijo con cara maliciosa  
M: ya ya boni, hay que esperar a que termine de recordar finn, ¿o no?

Flash- Back de finn

Finn: pero mamá, ¿por qué tengo que empacar?- dijo un finn de 5 años

Jake: ladrido

MF: por que mi jefe me dio un acensó y otra casa en los ángeles

Finn: pero ya hice muchos amigos aquí y Jake también

MF: harán nuevos amigos

Finn: pero, pero- no tenía excusa- e e, o no tengo excusa

MF: ya Finn, ya verás que la casa te gustara

Después de eso fueron a empacar y 2 semanas y después de eso llego el camión  
de mudanza, luego se mudaron a los ángeles, llegando...

¿?: hola margaret- dijo una voz de una señora de unos treinta y algo años

MF: hola liz

Liz: ¿es tu hijo del que me hablaste? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Drimm from? No finn ¿cierto?

MF: si, saluda finn

Finn: hola- dijo escondiéndose detrás de su madre

Liz: no tengas miedo finn, mira te presento a mi hija bonibell, sal boni

B: hola- dijo saliendo detrás de su mamá

Liz: mira boni el es finn

MF: finn ella es bonibell

Finn: hola

B: hola

MF: bueno tenemos cosas de que hablar tu madre y yo boni, los dejamos solos para que platiquen- se van

B: yo soy bonibell, pero puedes llamarme boni y tu eres finn, ¿cierto?

Finn: si, ¿cuantos años tienes?

B: tengo 8, ¿y tu finn?

Finn: yo tengo 5

B: te aseguro que seremos muy buenos amigos finn, dime ¿tienes hermanos?

Finn: si tengo 2, una hermana y un hermano

B: ¿y tu hermana? ¿Cómo se llama?

Finn: se llama fionna, y esta dentro de la casa desempacando

B: ¿y tu hermano?

Finn: esta dentro de la casa también, deja lo llamo, Ven Jake, ven hermano

Jake el perrito dorado sale de la casa

Jake: ladrido

B: ¿es tu hermano? ¿Cómo?

Finn: lo considero mi hermano

B: eso es extraño,pero es comprensible

Llega una perrita con un suéter de arcoiris, era algo larga, parecía una perrita salchicha, tenía un cuerno de cartón en la cabeza y su pelo era Rubio

B: a hola arcoiris, mira finn ella es mi perrita arcoiris

Finn: hola arcoiris, boni, ¿le puedo presentar a Jake?

B: por supuesto

Jake y arcoiris se estuvieron olfateando, después se fueron a la esquina a sentarse y a platicar en perruno XD

B: bueno nos vemos finn

Finn: adiós boni

Después finn entro a la casa, era una casa muy bonita, era blanca de 2 pisos, tenía un hermoso jardín con varias flores, tenía una sala muy amplia, una cocina bonita y unas escaleras que conducían a varios cuartos, en uno estaba fionna desempacando, otro era para la mamá de finn y el último era para finn

Finn: esta bien esta casa es muy bonita...

Fin del Flash-Back

Finn: volviendo a la realidad- así que así conocí a bonibell y así es mi casa

Estela: vaya asta que por fin regresas

Finn: ¿a qué te refieres estela?

Estela: a que te perdiste 20 minutos- dijo un poco sonrojada por oír decir a finn su nombre, pero pudo ocultarlo

Finn: ¿¡QUÉ!? Vaya pensamiento largó

MF: fi y yo ya volvimos

Fi: si, anda que en media hora nos vamos, cámbiate la ropa

Finn se sonroja tanto como un tomate

Finn: ¿ah... ¿Ahora?

Fi: no, deja que se vallan las chicas

Finn: quitándose el sonrojo- a... Ok

M: bueno, adiós finn-'le da un beso en la mejilla y se va

B: si adiós finn, Chao- se va

Estela: adiós finn- le da un beso en la mejilla- Chao iremos a verte mañana- se va

Finn: adiós... Estela- dijo tocandose la mejilla y luego poniendo una cara de idiota, en el buen sentido

Fi: hay hermano, no sabes ocultar nada

Finn: ¿de qué hablas fi?

Fi: te gusta estela, ¿cierto?

MF: fi, ya, sabes lo de mañana- le susurró al oído margaret

Finn: no, no me gusta lo que pasa es que...- se sonroja y se rasca la nuca

Fi:'ya bro, perdón, ahora ten- le da una mochila como la que tiene en OOO - adentro esta tu ropa

Finn: ok, pero salgan

Fi: no me iba a quedar-'sale ella y su mamá

Finn: veamos, mmm... Mi playera azul, listo, mis pantalones, listo, mis zapatos y calcetines, listos, y... Mi gorro, listo- dijo muy feliz- gracias glob

Finn se cambia y a la media hora ya se iban el, fionna y la mamá de finn, y Jake  
Saliendo de la habitación finn sólo veía a varios hombres y mujeres con batas blancas, finn vio a una doctora que era igual a la doctora princesa en OOO, claro humana, pero no le presto atención

Al salir del hospital finn vio varios edificios como los del dulce reino, pero ya los había visto cuando miraba por la ventana, pero finn se sorprendió cuando salió del edificio, vio miles de humanos, en tan poco lugar, Jake en OOO le había explicado el tamaño de la tierra, así que se puso a pensar y cálculo que había más humanos de los que pudiera imaginar, sólo se quedo con la boca abierta

Fi: olle, finn... ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No habías visto humanos antes?- dijo burlándose

Finn: pues no... En mi sueño era el último humano, y tu la última humana

Fi: sorprendida- wow finn, bueno sube- dijo señalando un auto como el de la princesa grumosa, sólo que echó de metal y no de grumos

Finn se subió algo dudoso, la mamá de finn arranco el coche, a finn le sorprendió la velocidad, era muy veloz, después de un viaje de 30 minutos salieron de la ciudad, llegaron a una parte en la que sólo había casas, casi todas las casas eran blancas y tenían hermosos jardines, después llegaron a la casa que finn había soñado, se detuvo el coche y la mamá de finn y fi salieron, finn algo mareado por la velocidad salió del coche junto con Jake

MF: finn esta es tu casa

Finn: si, ya lo se, lo recordé mientras salieron en hospital

Fi: ya vasta de charla, hay que entrar

Y entonces entraron

Fin del capitulo

Oigan no voy poder escribir en estos días por que no e escrito el capitulo esté ya lo tenía

Chau cahu


	4. Chapter 4 MI CASA

Capitulo 4, para los que no hayan visto mi comentario, también tengo un blog, me quiero enfocar en el subiré 2 capítulos acá y 1 acá, y así, cuando lo termine me enfocare aquí, o no se, quiero subir otro aquí  
Jeje, mi trolleada diciendo que ya no pondría título, jeje, pero no es mentira del todo, algunos si los pondré con título y otros no, la razón por la que quiero subir otro es por que ya quiero subir lo de finn y estela, amo el flaminn es genial, y en este fic sería finn y estela, basta de charla  
Aquí el capitulo

Finn, Fi, Margaret y Jake entraron a la casa, finn sólo la vio y se quedo con cara de "o por glob, es genial" y también traía una sonrisa de felicidad

Fi: finn, ven te enseñare tu cuarto mientras mamá prepara la cena- dijo sacudiendo a finn de sus pensamientos

MF: preparare pastel de carne y burritos de todo- dijo feliz mientras entraba a la cocina

Finn: ¡Si!- dijo feliz

Fi conducido a finn a su cuarto, eran las escaleras que finn había soñado, pero eran diferentes, tenían un pequeño barandal y una alfombra azul, a finn no le sorprendió ya que ese sueño era de hace como 10 o 11 años, y pudieron remodelar varias cosas, cuando terminaron vieron un pequeño pasillo como el que soñó finn, conducía a 3 cuartos, 1 que tenía la puerta café y no tenía nada, otra que era rojo con azul y tonos rosas, que finn supuso que era de fi, y otro que era dorada con tonos azules, finn supo al instante que ese era el suyo  
Después Fi le conducido a finn a la última puerta que mencione, la dorada para los menos inteligentes, ya dije cual puerta así que no vallan diciendo, *Jaja que mari*ca* ya dije cual puerta

Fi: finn este es tu cuarto- dijo abriendo la puerta

Finn: si si- emocionado

Fi abre la puerta y enseña un cuarto de color blanco con el techo azul eléctrico, había una cama con sábanas color azul, tenía varias repisas con varios juguetes ya para un chico de 16, no tengo ni idea si los de 16 todavía usan juguetes así que si tienes una edad parecida comenta y dime, los juguetes eran solos varias espadas de madera, todas eran como las que finn tenía en Ooo, también varios carros super geniales y algunos juegos de video ,en las paredes varias espadas pintadas y en el centro de la pared había un estante con una espada que era parecida a la de demonio, sólo que era obvio que no era de demonio, también en otras repisas había lo que parecía una caja algo grande con candado, a finn se le izó muy extraño pero pensó que todo a su tiempo

Nota, (voltea a ver esto finn) en privado, bueno en ese cofre está todo lo relacionado con finn y estela sus notitas cursis, fotos de ellos y otras cosas, ya cuando finn sepa la verdad el cofre se abrirá

Finn: Fi... ¿Todo esto es mío?- dijo algo feliz por ver todo eso

Fi: si bro, todo eso- dijo con una sonrisa sincera- olle finn, aprovechando,esto, ¿no recuerdas nada de los chicos?

Finn: ¿chicos?- a finn se le hizo muy rara la pregunta

Fi: si ya sabes, a los hermanos de marcelin, bonibell y estela

Finn: no, no recuerdo- dijo para luego desplomarse en la cama- *suspiro*

Fi: ¿que sucede finn?- dijo extrañada de la actitud de su hermano

Finn: es que... No es muy fácil aceptar todo y no recordar nada- dijo algo triste

Fi: finn, nosotros te ayudaremos a recordar todo.. Lo prometo- dijo con otra sonrisa sincera- finn... ¿Por qué?

Finn: ¿he?- ahora el era el extrañado de su hermana

Fi: ¿por qué aceptaste la realidad así? Digo hay personas que se suicidan pensando que esto era un sueño

Finn: bueno, eso es fácil, cuando mamá me dijo que todos eran reales pensé "Que bueno, esto es genial" si no, pues quien sabe que hubiera pasado, jeje

Fi: si, jeje, que loco

Finn: además recuerda que estoy más cuerdo que algunas de esas personas- dijo riéndose

Fi: si, es cierto, bueno te dejo para que te relaciones- sale de la habitación

Finn: vaya... Todo esto, *suspiro* aunque a veces todavía extraño a todos en Ooo... Me gusta mucho aquí, tengo una familia, amigos y... ¿Y qué más?

¿?: me tienes a mi finn- dijo una voz que a finn se le hacía muy parecida

Finn: no... ¿BMO?- dijo volteando a dónde provenía la voz

BMO: si finn, soy yo BMO, ¿dónde estuvo todo este tiempo?- dijo una maquinista que al parecer se prendía sola como BMO en Ooo, era como un PSP sólo que más grande y de color verde, y en lugar de PSP decía BMO

Finn: jeje BMO, sólo debes saber que en donde estaba no era un lugar muy bonito

BMO: jeje, aunque pensé que algo malo le había pasado, no estuvo mucho conmigo desde que la señorita Bonibell lo rechazo, esa fue como la décima vez

Finn: ¿qué?- dijo extrañado de su amigo robótico, en eso comenzó a recordar...

Flash-Back

Estaba un finn de unos 13, 14 años con bonibell en su cuarto de finn, al parecer bonibell estaba transformando un PSP en un BMO, después de unos ajustes

B: y... Ya, BMO tiene personalidad y asta podría decirse que tiene vida jeje

Finn: ¿por qué?- dijo extrañado

BMO: por esto finn

Finn al principio se asusto pero luego pensó que era genial- wow, entonces BMO tiene como vida, Boni?

B: así es finn, y se prendera sólo, también le puse una modalidad que hará que Jake también pueda jugar- al parecer bonibell al ser tan joven era tan nerd... Es decir tan ingeniosa

Finn: wow, eres muy lista boni, gracias- dijo mientras la abrazaba

B: jeje gracias finn, ahora, *suspiro* estoy muy cansada, y tengo hambre, es mejor que me valla a casa

Finn: no boni, es decir,... Si quieres puedes quedarte a comer

B: ¿en serio? Que bueno- dijo emocionada, la comida de Margaret era la mejor

Finn: ahora regreso- sale del cuarto y baja las escaleras

Como Margaret no estaba finn sólo tomó comida que margaret le había dejado por sí tenía hambre, la tuvo que calentar, pero como margaret no se había ido hace mucho sólo basto con calentarla 1 minuto

Finn: listo ya esta- la sirve en 2 platos y también sirve un poco de agua de Jamaica que había sobrado- listo

Sube las escaleras y entra al cuarto y encuentra a boni recostada en la cama, era obvio que estaba cansada

Finn: ya esta- dijo poniendo los platos en una mesita que tenía finn- y BMO?

B: se puso a dormir, estaba cansado así que se durmió- dijo mientras le daba un mordisco a un burrito de todo

Estuvieron comiendo y cuando acabaron bonibell se despidió

B: gracias por la comida finn, ahora debo irme, mis mascotitas se pueden poner tristes, recuerda que son como mis hijos jeje

Finn: si como tu una princesa y ellos tus súbditos- pensó para si- si, bueno aprovechando la ocasión... ¿No quisieras ir a la noche de películas en el cine, conmigo?- finn quería invitar al cine a bonibell desde hacía varios meses, a finn bonibell le gustaba

B: hay finn, me encantaría pero no puedo, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y recuerda... "Eres demasiado joven",bueno adiós finn- dijo para luego salir del cuarto bajar las escaleras y salir de la casa

Demasiado joven, joven, joven... A finn esas palabras le retumbaron en la cabeza, ¿en verdad era tan joven? Lo único que hizo fue que se desplomara en la cama triste

Fi: ¿otra vez te batearon bro?

Finn: si...

Fi: y ¿qué fue ahora?

Finn: "Demasiado joven"

Fi: ouch, eso dolio bro, pero lo superarás

Finn: espero que si...

Fin del Flash-Back

Finn: mi vida no cambia

BMO: jeje, al parecer estuvo recordando, bueno BMO, quiere que jueguen con el, también que juegue Jake con BMO,

Finn: si vamos a- lo interrumpe una voz

MF: Finn, ya está la cena

Finn: lo siento BMO, será cuando termine de cenar, ¿me acompañas?

BMO: si

Finn y BMO bajan a cenar y se encuentran con margaret, fi y Jake comiendo en la cocina

MF: listo finn ten tu cena- dijo mientras le ponía a finn un plato con pollo y puré de papa- al parecer encontrase a BMO así que BMO ten tu comida especial para robots

BMO: si que rico

Luego comieron y cuando terminaron todos subieron a sus respectivos cuartos, aunque fi quería jugar con finn Jake y BMO, así que fue con ellos y comenzaron a jugar asta que se cansaron, fi se fue a su cuarto, BMO se durmió en la mesita de finn y Jake se durmió con finn

Finn: esta vida no es mala- pensó

Fin del capitulo

Jeje, quiero decirles que el próximo capitulo está en progreso, así que espero no tardarme

Chau chau


	5. Chapter 5

Hora de aventura y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Pendleton Ward, sólo la historia es mía

Capitulo 5  
Este es el más largó que e echo que lo disfruten

Finn estaba soñando que estaba en una lluvia de comida...

Finn: una lluvia de comida, es tan deliciosa, sólo sería mejor si...

Empiezan a llover nachos

Finn: si es mejor- decía comiendose unos nachos con queso

En la vida real

Finn estaba comiendose su almohada soñando que eran nachos

Finn: mmm, que rico- comiendose la almohada

De repente aparece Fi

Fi: jeje, que gracioso, ya se, ¡FINN!- decía gritando a todo pulmón, nah como creen sólo lo suficiente para que finn se despertará

Finn: ¿he?- comenzando a despertar- ¿qué quieres fi? ¿Y por que siento una almohada en la boca? Ah! Tengo una almohada en la boca- escupe la almohada

Fi: jaja- estaba riéndose tirada en el piso con las manos en el estómago- por lo que parece tienes hambre

Finn: de echo...- no pudo terminar ya que el gruñido de su estómago pidiendo comida lo interrumpe- bueno si

Fi: que bueno por que mamá izo hot-cakes con tocino

Jake: ladrido y otro ladrido, y bate la cola

Fi: si también para ti Jake

Finn: entonces vamos

Bajan las escaleras el trío de hermanos

MF: que bueno que ya bajaron hay hot-cakes con tocino

Fi y Finn: ¡SI!

Jake: ladrido y moviendo la cola

Margaret sirve la comida, a Finn y a Fi le sirve una torre de 5 hot-cakes y 5 trozos de tocino

MF: ya se que son muy comelones, jeje y para ti Jake- le sirve 3 hot-cakes y 3 trozos de tocino

Jake: ladrido y empieza a comer como si no hubiera un mañana

Todo el desayuno estuvo muy silencioso,,asta que Margaret rompió el silencio.

MF: Finn, las chicas van a venir a las 3- dijo terminando se un Hot- Cake

Fi: si, y hoy te enterarás de la verdad bro- pensó

Finn: ¿a las 3? ¿Y qué hora es?

Fi y MF: son las 12!?dijeron algo exaltadas y confundidas, pues ya era muy tarde

Fi: ¿las 12?... Mmmmm... ¡AHHHH!

Fi: si entiendo tu grito, ya es muy tarde, mejor vete a bañar sucio- dijo con tono burlón

MF: si Finn, vete a bañar

Fi: ¿sabes dónde está el baño? Bro- dijo burlándose

Finn: pues yo diría que es la puerta que está más alejada de las demás- dijo con sarcasmo

MF: bueno ve, y no te tardes, te dejaremos tu ropa en tu cama

Finn: esta bien- dijo terminandose su comida

Después Finn subió las escaleras al baño, hay encontró un baño muy bonito de color blanco y... Para qué me molesto todos saben como es un baño, en el tubo de las toallas había 3 toallas, 1 roja, otra rosa y la última azul, finn supo al instante que esa era la suya. Después jalo las palanquitas de la regadera y empezó a salir agua al principio era fría pero después de unos segundos esta se convirtió en agua tibia, finn al ver que ya estaba tibia se metió, pero se resbalaba un poco con el piso así que se puso unas chanclas que encontró, ya no se resbalo, así estuvo 5 minutos, cuando término cerró las palancas y salió, se secó y salió del baño envuelto en la toalla, fue a su cuarto y ahí encontró su ropa como le dijeron, se puso crema que encontró por ahí para no quedar cenizo, se puso su ropa y se acostó en la cama, la toalla la había colgado en un barandal donde le dijeron que la colgara para que se seque, estaba absorto en sus (interrumpe finn) finn: wow wow, ¿qué es absorto?  
Yo: absorto es... ¿Perdido? Emm, no se bien, bueno... Absortó en sus pensamientos pero una voz lo interrumpió

Fi: bro, ven hay algo que quiero que veas

Finn: ¿qué cosa fi?

Fi: sólo ven

Finn: ah... Ok

Fi: bueno vamos

Salen de la habitación y luego bajan las escaleras, pasan por la sala, salen de la casa, van al patio trasero y..:...

Finn: no... Puede ser...- dijo con los ojos abiertos como platos y con la boca igual

Fi: jeje, sabía que te gustaría... ¿Recuerdas algo de eso?

Fi le estaba enseñando a Finn una casa del árbol gigante... Parecía una casa de verdad, tenía la casa del centro y unas especies de brazos que eran como túneles que conducían a otros cuartos pequeños

Fi: jugábamos con Jake ahí, ya que como éramos muy valientes, asíamos así decirlo "misiones" especialmente para boni ya que como es científica nos pedía muchas cosas jeje

Finn: wow...

Flash- Back

Estaban un Finn y una Fionna de unos 9 o 10 años, que jugaban con unas de las espadas que finn tenía, estaban "peleando contra unos monstruos de cartón pegados al piso"

Fi: finn, son muchos...- le da un espadazo a un monstruo

Finn: pero hay que pelear asta que aguantémos, trae al León

Fi: si capitán- dijo haciendo un ademan con la mano, y se dirige a donde estaba Jake- tu pulgoso, ven con nosotros

Jake: bostezo y se rasca con la pata

Finn: vamos Jake hay que...- no término ya que una voz lo interrumpió

MF: fi, finn, boni les habla

Fi, Finn: hay... ¿Ahora?

MF: si ahora, y vengan que supongo que es una misión

Finn: bueno- desanimado

Después de que bonibell les llamará y que les pidiera que fueran con ella, se fueron a verla...

Finn: ¿cuál crees que sea nuestra misión de hoy? Fi

Fi: pues no lo se Finn

Finn: mmmm

Fi: ¿qué estas pensando en darle sus besucones a Boni cierto?

Finn se puso tan rojo como un tomate- no fi, como crees

Fi: vamos finn, es obvio que te gusta boni, todos en el mundo lo saben la única que no lo sabe es ella

Finn: ya fi

Después de entrar a la casa de boni y que ella les pidiera que les tragera unas plantas que solo se encontraban en un campo a 30 minutos de ahí, después de llevárselas se dispusieron a descansar en la casa del árbol

Fi: Uff, que misión tan difícil fue la de hoy

Finn: si, y esos perros no nos dejaban, que bueno que llego Jake a salvarnos

Jake: ladrido y mueve cola

Fi: si Jake, hoy abra doble cena para ti

Finn: hay, que cansado estoy, hoy voy a dormir aquí, ¿gustan?

Fi: si bro, ven jake

Jake: ladrido

Después de comer algo que tenían en la casa los 3 hermanos se dispuesto a dormir

Fin del Flash-Back

Fi: jeje, que aburrido,es esperar 1 hora finn

Finn se quedo así de WTF,- ¿¡QUÉ, 1 HORA?

Fi: si bro, y las chicas llamaron y dijeron que se adelantarían y vendrían a las 2, así que ya son 1 y media, mejor sube a ver- dijo desde la casa ya que como dijo, "esperar tanto es aburrido"

Finn: bueno- sube- o por glob- se quedo así de, Genial

La casa era muy bonita, tenía 2 colchónes con varias sábanas, también por increíble que parezca tenía 1 cocina, 1 cuarto de juegos y en total, parecía una casa de verdad, y Finn comenzó a recordar

Flash- Back, o por glob, ya e escrito mucho Flash- Back

- Listo- dijo un hombre de la edad de Margaret, usaba sombrero y tenía barba y cabello entre Rubio y castaño

- ¿entonces ya es una casa de verdad papá?- dijo Fionna con una sonrisa

- Si Fi, ya es una casa- dijo el hombre que parecía ser el papá de fi y de Finn

- jeje, genial cuando finn la vea se va a desmayar, deja lo llamo, ¡FINN!-

-¿Qué pasa Fi?- se quedo con la boca abierta cuando vio la casa- o por dios- se desmalla el joven Rubio con una sonrisa

Fin del Flash- Back

Finn: ahora recuerdo esta casa, Jeje, ¿me tarde con este recuerdo Fi?

Fi: no de echo ese fue corto, no fue ni 3 minutos, recuerdo corto

Finn: bueno, ya hay que bajar

Se bajan los hermanos y entran a la casa y... Se encuentran a las chicas comiendo un pastelillo con margaret

Chicas: hola Finn

Finn: heeeee... Hola, Fi ¿no dijiste que faltaba media hora?

Fi: jeje, te engañe, el recuerdo fue de 1 hora y media

Finn: si jeje- dijo algo desanimado y con la mirada baja

Fi: ¿que pasa bro?

Finn: es que... Siento que me falta algo... Sólo que no se qué es

MF: pssss, Estela, es hora- le susurro al oído a Estela

Estela: ¿no cree que es un mal momento?

MF: no es perfecto, a finn lo que le falta eres tu... Pero diselo en la casa del árbol

Estela: O... Ok- dijo algo sonrojada por lo que le dijo Margaret- Finn... ¿Puedes venir conmigo?

Finn: eh... ¿Ok?- dijo algo extrañado y sonrojado

Los 2 salieron de la casa y fueron a la casa del árbol, ya ahí...

-Finn...- dijo la joven adolcente, (me interrumpe mi conciencia) C: pues ni modo que la joven anciana. Yo: hijo de... Tu mamá conciencia

- ¿qué pasó Estela?- dijo algo sonrojado finn

-¿yo... ¿Yo te gusto?- genial que gran inició estela- hablo y luego pensó

- ¿pues... ¿Te digo la verdad?

- ¡SI!- estela tomó eso como un mal inicio

- Bueno... ¡SI! Y mucho, desde que te vi en el hospital me gustas, me imagino que desde que te conocí, me gustas mucho estela...- dijo el joven Rubio para luego darse cuenta de lo que dijo- ehh eh, perdón- dijo cabizbajo para luego arrodillarse en el suelo

-Estela se sorprendió mucho de lo que dijo su novio, nota recuerden que finn no lo sabe- no finn, no te pongas triste,- dijo para tomar su mentón y mirar esos ojos azules que tanto le encantaban, y depositarle un beso rápido en los labios

-Finn no se lo creía, pasó esos 2 segundos como los mejores de su vida, luego se quedo con una sonrisa tonta y pasmado- eh, eh, ¿qué fue eso?

-finn... Yo soy tu novia- dijo estela, pero esas palabras las dijo como si fueran las mejores de su vida- ¿recuerdas eso?

- no...- dijo algo triste asta que sintió como estela lo abrazaba- ¿estela?

- estela estaba abrazando a finn y llorando en su hombro- como me gustaría que recordaras eso finn, yo te quiero mucho finn

- yo también te quiero, y mucho, más de lo que te pude a ver querido en mi sueño, ¿y sabes por que?- dijo para separarse y limpiarle sus lágrimas, mirar esos ojos color naranja y besarle la frente- por que aquí existes, sólo por eso, cuando te vi, sentí como si mi corazón se parará, te quiero mucho estela...

- ¿qué enserio? ¿Aunque nuestro inicio alla parecido difícil?, o claro deja te lo cuento... Nuestro comienzo no fue muy memorable, parecía que te lastimaba al tocarte ya que me tocabas o yo te tocaba y nos poníamos muy sonrojados, así que dejamos eso por un tiempo, luego nuestro primer beso, si el contacto parecía que te lastimaba el beso sentimos como si se acabará el mundo, ya que me escribiste un poema muy lindo por cierto, y luego no supimos como comenzar y arruinamos el momento, yo iba a besarte y tu también, pero nos detuvimos y... Eso, así que no nos besamos desde ahí- dijo estela

-wow, eso también me da una razón para que me guste este mundo más- dijo... Ñeh ya lo saben

- ¿y por que?- dijo... Ya lo saben

- por que en mi sueño, como tu eras de fuego y yo humano, nos lastimábamos, y eras inestable, es decir si nos besábamos podíamos causar el fin del mundo, pero aquí es diferente..- dijo el... Ya iba a decir el humano pero todos ahí son humanos

- ¿qué que? ¿En tu sueño era inestable? ¿A sí que me consideras volátil he?

- no lo que pasa es que... Perdón por idealizarte de esa manera- el joven estaba avergonzado

- No... Perdóname a mi, es que tienes razón me siento bipolar y a veces mis emociones son muy volátiles...- ahora ella estaba avergonzada

- jeje, no te preocupes, sólo que me gustaría poder recordar cuando nos conocimos, me encantari...- se detuvo por que...

Finn estaba recordando cuando conoció a Estela...

Fin del capitulo

Jeje, los deje en suspenso, jeje recuerden Fandehoradeaventuraydragonball es todo un dejador de suspenso? Ñeh, bueno este fue el capitulo más largó que e escrito, ah cierto, no se sí notaron que en algunas partes del capitulo lo puse diferente, y si, estoy pensando en ponerlo así, yo creo que si el próximo capitulo no se me pone largo será más o menos así, no prometo que el próximo sea tan largo, este fue así por que. Mi mamá esta trabajando, no tengo amigos cerca de mi casa, no tengo mucha vida social y... Mejor no sigo  
Iba a canbiarle la parte de finn estela pero...,que flojera  
A aprovechando necesito nombres para ponerle al hermano de Estela, y si, es el príncipe flama

Chau chau


	6. Chapter 6: Como Finn conocio a Estela

Top of Form

**Bueno, como se habran dado cuenta, ahora pongo las partes en oscuro, eso se debe a que me trague el orgullo de no querer usar mi laptop.**

**Bueno, no escribi en aproximadamente en ¿que? ¿un mes?**

**Ese terrible contratiempo lo explicare en mi fanfic de mensajes solo me falta terminar unos detalles en el… bueno, sin nada mas que decir….**  
**Capitulo:**

Flash- Back

Estaban, Finn, Fionna, Bonibell y Jake en la casa del árbol en la parte de arriba, boni había inventado algo llamado la pirotecnia líquida, y esta era especial ya que no afectaba a los perros, se escucho un ladrido de alegría y un movimiento de la cola, era Jake que le gustaban los colores en el aire

O gracias cachorrito- dijo boni mientras acostaba a Jake en su regazo

Dile finn, ¿verdad que están bonitos?- dijo fi alentando a su hermano de que se acercara a boni con algunas palabras

Si... Están muy bonitos- dijo entre cortado finn mientras un rubor subía a su rostro, y después se acerco lentamente y se acostó en el regazo de boni

-cosa que boni noto- vamos finn, no seas raro...- dijo mientras se levantaba- yo me tengo que ir- dijo entrecortadamente, bajo las escaleras de la casa y se dirige a la suya

Después unas nubes negras se atravesaron entre las nubes blancas... De echo esta es una demostración de eso NB: oye no te atravieses. NN: demasiado tarde tonto. XD

Finn, será mejor que entremos a la casa- dijo fionna a su hermano que sólo veía tristemente como su amor platónico se iba

Si- dijo desanimado finn mientras se metía a la casa del árbol con sus hermanos y después iba a un rincón con un cajón, abre el cajón y sólo tenía fotos de boni, un trozo de cabello de ella, velas y unos cerillos, pone las fotos, enciende las velas y se acuesta con el trozo de cabello de ella- ow

Vamos hermanito no me gusta verte así, ¿no quieres que vayamos a jugar a fuera? Ya paró la lluvia - dijo fionna y luego sólo vio que finn no decía nada y se puso a pensar- ya se, tu hermana favorita de traerá una nueva enamorada- se va a otro rincón y se pone un suéter ya que hacia un poco de frío- Ven Jake- y Jake va con ella- ¡BMO!

¿Qué quiere?- dijo la consola

Vigílalo con tus ojos de robot- dijo fi y luego sólo salió de la casa y ya en el césped de afuera- voy a buscarle novia a mi hermanito, una novia a mi hermanito.. Una nena, para el nene- de repente se pone a pensar- por aquí no hay muchas chicas de la edad de finn, y ahora que lo pienso como papá es el presidente de esta parte... Voy a tener que buscar una chica que sea hija de un presidente de alguna área ya que papá nos dijo eso... Ya se... Flambo es muy popular, el conocerá a una chica- va a buscar a su amigo y lo encuentra rápidamente- FLAMBO

¿Qué quieres fi?- dijo un chico algo bajo, con el pelo rojo, piel semi color naranja claro, chaqueta y pantalones rojos y camisa naranja, después de que fi le dijera lo que busca...- si conozco una, y esta que arde...

Y entonces Flambo lleva a fi a una casa muy grande como una semi- mansión

Aquí es fi- dijo flambo mostrándole a la rubia y al cachorro la "mansión"

Mmmmm... Bueno pues vamos- dijo empezando a entrar con su amigo y hermano

Fi... ¿Si tu papá es así como el presidente de esa área?-

Ajam...-

¿Por qué tienen una casa común y corriente?-

Bueno eso es por que a nosotros no nos gusta por así decirlo, "muchos lujos" además papá es algo humilde y no quiso- respondió sabiamente la rubia

Ya veo... Bueno aquí es- dijo entrando así como a la sala de estar que parecía más bien un vestíbulo de internado- bueno... Fi... ¿Por qué no entras?- dijo flambo notando que su amiga no entraba

Ya voy- dijo fionna ya que estaba viendo un cartel que decía "se busca acompañante para la hija del presidente de esta área" y después entró con su amigo

Y de repente se escucha que gritan "FINN" y se interrumpe el recuerdo  
En el Mundo real..

Finn...- dijo una voz que finn reconoció al instante... Era la voz de estela

¿He?... ¿Qué pasa?- dijo finn

Que boni y marcy ya se van y vinieron a despedirse-

Cierto- dijeron en coro marcy y boni- tenemos que irnos finn- dijeron otra vez en coro, le dieron un beso en la mejilla a finn y luego se fueron

Bueno... ¿Cuanto me tarde recordando?- dijo finn

Como 5 minutos- respondió estela- ¿en dónde te quedaste?

En qué fi y... ¿Cómo era? A sí y flambo entraban a...- iba a terminar finn pero lo interrumpió otra voz

Vaya vaya hermanito... Conque ya recordaste a flambo he?- era fionna- así que ahí te quedaste...Bueno... Pues entonces los dejo para que finn pueda recordar pero antes- se acerca a estela y le empieza a susurrar algo y se va

¿Qué te dijo estela?- pregunto finn

Na-nada...- respondió sonrojada y tartamudeando

Bueno entonces voy a intentar recordar- dijo mientras se daba casi media vuelta

Yo te ayudo- dijo estela mientras se acercaba al joven con gorro de oso... Para los no tan inteligentes.. A finn

¿Y cómo?- pregunto mientras se ponía otra vez en posición de ver a estela

Así- respondió mientras se paraba

-Finn extrañado del comportamiento de su ahora enterado novia también se paró, pero sentía un extraño interés en volver a sentir la calidez de los labios de estela que había disfrutado antes de empezar a recordar, y el notaba que ella también, sólo se veían y se empezaron a acercar y estela se agarró del cuello de finn mientras que finn la agarro por la cintura... Ambos estaban muy sonrojados pero estela beso a finn asta que se les acabó el aire y finn tenía una cara de estúpido.. Otra vez en el buen sentido, y se calló y empezó a recordar pero este se saltó gran parte...

Flash- Back

Esta vez estaban fionna y Jake corriendo de lo que parecía un gran masa de fuego con forma humanoide y que parecía que era una persona en un traje echo de fuego,  
Después fi y Jake entraron a la casa del árbol

HERMANITO TIENES QUE SALIR DE LA CASA- dijo fi, a finn que sólo estaba igual que antes de que se fueran pero la casa se empezó a quemar- VAMOS HERMANO

Pero el fuego se fue extendiendo hasta las fotos de bonibell y se quemaron, ahí fue cuando finn reacciono y se paró aún con el trozo de cabello de boni

¿QUIEN ESTA HACIENDO ESO? VEN AQUI- se da cuenta de que el fuego es proveniente del techo y va hacia la ventana y ve por ella la figura humanoide que se acercaba a los cohetes que había dejado boni- LOS COHETES DE BONI... NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLOS- pero la figura tropieza con ellos y se encienden provocando una lluvia... Cuando la lluvia llego hacia la figura está sólo soltó un alarido de dolor mientras el traje se desintegraba dejando ver a una chica- es una chica...- la chica se calló del techo por que tambaleo, finn sostuvo a la chica entre sus brazos y entro a la casa... Tardo unos instantes para que reaccionara por que cuando callo se golpeó con una rama algo gruesa

Tu...- dijo la chica reaccionando y apartandose de finn- ¿QUÉ HAY DE MALO CONMIGO? ¿ACASO NO TE GUSTO?

Por supuesto- dijo el joven

La chica se sonrojó, no esperaba esa respuesta, pero después le dio una cachetada- no vuelvas a meterte conmigo- y se fue de la casa

¿Y esa quien era?-

La hija del presidente del área sur- respondió shockeada fionna

Hermana... Creo que me enamore- dijo el rubio...- tengo que buscarla

Wow wow... Hermanito... Ella es malvada... Su padre lo dijo-

Cierra tu sucia boca- dijo mientras le dio una cachetada suave y después miró el cabello de boni, lo miro molesto y después lo tiro por la ventana y fi estaba sorprendida- tengo que buscarla

Hermanito.., esta lloviendo... Y si no fallo ella no tardará en venir- tocan la puerta de la casa del árbol- ves... ¿Qué te dije?- los dos bajan y abren la puerta... Efectivamente... Era la chica

Hola...- dijo cabizbaja y con el pelo todo mojado cubriéndole el rostro- esta lloviendo todavía... ¿Puedo entrar?

Emm... ¿Finn?- pregunto fionna

Eh... Si... Pasa- respondió finn mientras se apartaba de la puerta para que pasara, ya que estaban todos en un sillón algo amplio... El silencio era incómodo.. Así cómo cuando tu novia te invita a su casa y están sus padres y es incómodo... Si así de incómodo, no es por experiencia, es por vídeos que e visto- bueno., ¿y cómo te llamas?

Es.. Estela- respondió

Bueno... ¿Y por que viniste con intenciones de matarnos?- pregunto finn, no es sutil ¿cierto?

A Estela no le gusto que tocarán ese tema- tu sabes bien por que- dijo cruzandose de brazos y mirando a otro lado

Emm... No, no lo se- respondió Finn... Fionna que estaba acordándose de lo que paso quiso irse

¿PUEDES SER TAN IDIOTA?- grito estela mientras se le aguaban los ojos- JUGASTE CON MIS SENTIMIENTOS, NO ME IMPORTA QUE TAN "HÉROE" SEAS PARA MUCHAS PERSONAS... NUNCA SERÁS ALGO PARA MI- buaaa estela no digas eso o te saco, o cierto, no puede leerme y además es un recuerdo *mente* idiota, yo: cállate

Pero...- trato de argumentar finn algo que solucionará eso- pero...

YA BASTA- grito fi- ESTELA, ¿QUIERES SABER LO QUE PASÓ? ENTONCES ESTA BIEN, YO FUI CONTIGO POR QUE MI HERMANO ESTABA MUY MAL- parece doctora corazón- PERO TU PADRE- el gigante de 3 metros, ok no- DIJO QUE ERAS MALVADA, ES POR ESO QUE TE DIJE QUE MEJOR NO...

Finn y Estela estaban asombrados, nunca imaginaron que fi hiciera eso

Pero... Yo lo vi a el- dejo señalando a finn

LLEVE AL FINN FALSO, ESE SÓLO ERA UN MUÑECO DE AIRE- un momento, llevo?

Entonces...- dijo estela mientras volteaba a ver a un finn con una mezcla de asombro y de molestia- todo esto...

-parecía que finn quería estallar de furia- Fionna- dijo mientras se quitaba el gorro por la molestia, dejando en libertad el cabello Rubio como el oro que tenía- Murtons- y si, para mi ese es su apellido

Tanto Fi como Estela se estaban dando cuenta de la molestia de finn y a Fi la valentía que tenía hace unos segundos se desvaneció como una tarta en una convención de gordos

¿CÓMO PUDISTE HACER ESO?- grito realmente enfadado

Finn, mejor ven- dijo fi mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo conducía a una puerta- estela, ¿nos permites un momento?- a lo que ella asiente y los 2 hermanos entran a la puerta, y estela curiosa se acerca a la puerta para oír- ahora finn, ¿de qué querías hablar

¿Es broma o que?- pregunto con tono sarcástico- ¿CÓMO PUDISTE HACER ESO?

Es que te veías muy mal hermanito- respondió fi muerta de miedo- no tienes que ponerte así- dijo entrecortada mente

PERO ESO NO TE DA DERECHO DE IR CON ALGUIEN Y LUEGO RECHAZARLA...-

¿Y QUÉ?- volvió a retomar el valor Fi- NO TE GUSTA DE ENSERIO O SI?- a lo que estela pega el oído en la puerta

EMMM...- ahora el nervioso era finn

-Del otro lado de la puerta Estela esperaba la respuesta- vamos- dijo en un susurro

EMMM...- vamos finn debes responder en algún momento- esta bien... SI... YA LO HE DICHO... EN EL POCO RATO DE VERLA- como unos 5 minutos pero igual- ME GUSTA MAS CADA SEGUNDO QUE LA VEO...

Tanto Fi como Estela se quedaron muy sorprendidas... La primera de que a su hermano le importaba tanto una chica, ni siquiera bonibell le había importado tanto

Y la segunda por que se empezaba a sentir algo mal... Ese chico la hacia sentir confundida... Y cuando dijo que le gustaba algo en su pecho empezó a palpitar; y ya no podía verlo igual lo recordó y se sonrojó tanto que hasta su pelo alcanzo un tono rojo intenso. Paso algo que nunca pensó que pasaría nunca. Ese chico le gustaba. Pero no pudo pensar mucho ya que empezó a oír algunos susurros de fionna y se fue como rayo al sillón y pocos segundos después reaparecieron Finn y Fionna

Bueno Estela- dijo finn- ya es muy tarde- dijo mirando el reloj,ya era la 1 de la mañana- ¿tienes dónde pasar la noche?

Aunque lo tuviera... No volvería a mi casa... Mi padre es todo un tirano, me encerró en una jaula 14 años-

¿¡QUÉ!?- pregunto finn asombrado- bueno... Entonces, ¿quisieras pasar la noche aquí con fionna y conmigo?

¿Enserio?- pregunto- eso sería muy lindo de tu parte finn- dijo con los ojos de cachorrito- bueno Fionna..., podría decirte algo... Ya sabes. De chica a chica

Esta bien- y entran a la habitación en la que había entrado finn y Fi dejando a finn sólo- bueno estela, ¿de qué querías hablarme?

Bueno es que... Oí la conversación que tuviste con finn y...-

Oíste a finn decir que le gustabas, ¿o no?-

Si y... En ese instante... Sentí algo extraño y cuando me di cuenta, me gustaba tu hermano- esto último lo dijo en susurro, pero lo suficiente para que fi la escuchara

Wow. Pero hace unas horas tu... - vacilo un poco en lo último,luego notó la cara de estela y recapacito las palabras-jeje, te comprendo. Y si todo sale bien... Podría decirte cuñadita muy pronto

- Estela que otra vez tenía el tono rojo en su cabello y en su rostro, como era de esperarse respondió entrecortadamente- emmm, que... Cosas dices fi, ¿puedo decirte fi?- a lo que ella asiente- bueno... Entonces salgamos a con finn- y salen y se encuentran a un finn acomodando unos colchones de camas, parece que aunque finn tenía brazos delgados, era fuerte

-Finn que estaba muy emocionado por que una chica muy linda que le gustaba desde el momento que la vio se iba a quedar a dormir... Quiso dar una buena impresión.. Y vio algo que estela traía que no se había dado cuenta sobre ello, traía una mochila de color rojo y en algunas partes naranja, finn se dio cuenta al instante de que el vestido que traía confundía la mochila, era un vestido como el de la princesa flama, sólo que menos formal y en lugar de lo que parecía una falda muy larga había una falda de tamaño normal color rojo y naranja y en el lugar que había una gema en el vestido había un collar del mismo color rojo fuerte, claro que finn ya se había dado cuenta, sólo quería que vieran como era. *mente* no pueden verlo idiota. *yo* cállate... Bueno leerlo-

Bueno...- empezó a decir fi- ... Finn ya acomodó esto... Un momento finn, ¿por qué 3?- dijo fi con tono burlón, ella sabía que era por que nunca habría aceptado dormir con una chica ni aunque le dijeran que si hacia eso la daban una espada de verdad; al ver que su hermano se ponía mas y más rojo abandonó el tema- bueno... Será mejor que vayamos a hacer la meme,- dijo mientras bostezaba, fue una noche muy intranquila, estaba muerta de sueño y no dudaba en que finn y estela estaban igual muertos de sueño- bueno no voy esperar a que...- dijo mientras se le cerraban los ojos y caía en su colchón dormida.

Al ver eso, finn y estela quisieron reírse de tan graciosa escena, pero sabían que si lo hacían la despertarían y aguantaron las ganas de soltar tal carcajada, pero se dispusieron a taparla con una manta gruesa de color café que parecía una piel de oso, y mientras la tomaban, el escritor de este fic hizo una de las suyas, y ya que se la pusieron, estela se tropezó con una manta de color rojo que parecía cuero de vaca roja/?, y mientras caía finn como un rayo la alcanzo y la sostuvo, que momento más conmovedor y más gracioso, ambos tan sonrojados que parecía que tenían un tomate por cara, y en el caso de estela, pasta de espagueti por cabello. No supieron cuanto paso en eso, ya que cuando se dieron cuenta Fi se despertaba, sin mirarlos miro al reloj de su brazo izquierdo y se dio cuenta de que era la 1:30 de la mañana y cuando Fi se acosto eran las 1:10, sin mirarlos se volvió a quedar dormida murmurando entre sueños " 20 minutos " y por eso Finn se sonrojo tanto que parecía un volcán activo, lentamente, (y con mucha pena) Finn se fue levantando con Estela entre los brazos sosteniéndola de la espalda, y la puso en pie, ambos no podían decir nada en ese momento, hasta que ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo: "disculpa" y luego "¿de que?" y después al mismo tiempo fin dijo (mas bien balbuceo buscando algo de que pedir perdón) "de…. De" mientras Estela decía "de sostenerme"

No importa- dijo entrecortadamente Finn- después de todo... podríamos considerarnos amigos, ¿o no?

Si, supongo que si- respondió estela- bueno Finn, como ya dijiste que te gustaba- dijo estela tomando en alto el gran sonrojo de fin n- yo quiero confesarte algo…

-o vamos- pensó finn- de seguro me va a batear como si fuera una pelota

... tu…... me… gustas- dijo eso ultimo en susurro pero lo demasiado audible para que finn lo escuchara, y viendo a un finn muy asombrado agrego- pero… no llevamos mucho de conocernos, será mejor conocernos mejor, ¿o no?

Si… supongo que si- respondió un finn mitad decepcionado y mitad aliviado- bueno, supongo que, mañana te ayudaremos Fi y yo, a buscarte una casa, y si quiere jake también, bueno lo mejor será dormir ahora.

He finn…- dijo estela entrecortadamente- ¿podria ponerme mi pijama en la habitación de alla?- pregunto señalando a la habitación a la que siempre entraban, ¡o vamos¡ debe haber otras 2 habitaciones y siempre escogen esa

Si, con toda confianza- respondió finn- me pondré la mia en la otra habitación- gracias a glob, un momento, yo escribo la historia

Asi los 2 entraron en las habitaciones y se cambiaron, sin dirigirse la mirada por el cansancio, se acostaron en los colchones y se dispusieron a dormir.

Fin del Flash- Back

¿Ya finn?-pregunto estela que tenía 5 minutos esperando pero finn la abrazo

... Me encanto recordar como te conocí... De todos los recuerdos no podría desear ninguno mejor...

Finn... Como me gustaría no decir esto... Pero debo irme- dijo estela mientras se rascaba el brazo- lo siento pero si

Ah… o… bueno… n…no imp…importa- dijo mientras intentaba poner una cara de no importa, pero por dentro se sentía muy mal, y eso se representaba en forma de retortijones en el estomago

Despues de despedirse, (con un beso en la mejilla de parte de estela) ella bajo las escaleras de la casa del árbol y se fue a unas 4 calles hasta que se perdió de vista…

No supo cuanto paso, porque de repente el sol se empezaba a nublar pero era solo por una nube que paso por ahí.

Hermanito- interrumpió de repente la voz de Fi- ven baja, ¿Dónde esta mi cuñadita?

Ya se fue- respondió finn- bueno, ¿Dónde esta mama?

No quiso decirte- empezó Fi- pero se fue a trabajar

Bueno, entonces vamos a comer algo porque me muero de hambre- dijo finn recuperando su conocida energía y alegría, ¿Qué importaba si estela se fue? Podria verla mas veces ahora que la recordaba.

Su hermana se sorprendió de verlo asi, pero luego sonrio, conocía la actitud de su hermano, nunca había una fija, y su energía, el dia en el que el perdiera eso… Estarian perdiendo a Finn…

Fin del capitulo

**Este capitulo fue largo, y no quise hacerlo mas largo, además por falta de tiempo… Ok ok,….. el capitulo era mas corto pero… Quise que este fuera un capitulo memorable por que ya saben…. El flaminn!**

**Pasara un ratito en lo que subo el próximo capitulo, por que con este he tenido algunos contratiempos, y creo ( y no espero) que tendre el mismo contratiempo con el próximo**

**Como ya e explicado en el principio de este capitulo, subiré un capitulo a mi fanfic de mensajes, ahí explicare algunas cosas**

**Ahora…. Chau Chau **


End file.
